


Sonnet of Rebellion

by EmpireOfTheClouds



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambiguous meaning, Bad Poetry, Different historical setting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know how to rhyme, I'm going to regret posting this tomorrow, Low quality, M/M, Poetry, Sonnet, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireOfTheClouds/pseuds/EmpireOfTheClouds
Summary: Is this about Stonewall? Or is this about the Berlin Wall? The world may never knowJust some shit I wrote at 2:00 AM
Relationships: Albrecht Stein/Friedrich Weimer
Kudos: 4





	Sonnet of Rebellion

It was a riot; it was a wall/  
made of stone being torn apart/  
it was death in hopes of a whole heart/  
two boys hand in hand, they lived it all.

The separation, the monstrosity/  
the need to hide under your parents' noses/  
as you try to lead your people like a second Moses/  
through the Egypt of endless atrocity.

"Friedrich", a whisper so tender/  
a high voice and a peaceful temper/  
a soul full of passion and wisdom unfolds,

"Albrecht", a response and the promise it holds/  
for a day when they'll have broken their walls/  
for a bright future where they are together.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man


End file.
